Resurrection
by Majorrogue
Summary: Sara is finding it hard now that she's back, she's angry, confused and has a terrible time sleeping. How will her return to Starling City go? - I started this before the Arrow s4 trailer came out so Sara's resurrection isn't known about by people outside of the Legends of Tomorrow people


The sound of the cargo planes engines had calmed and relaxed her, it was the calmest she'd felt in a while, just the hum of the engines and the darkness of the plane was enough to take her mine off everything she was worrying about. She was so calm that she had fallen asleep, as usual though it was not a peaceful sleep.

She was plagued by recurring dreams, she'd had them since Nanda Parbat. There were always fights, hand to hand fights, fights with sticks, swords and bows and arrows. There was always the same woman in her dream too. She wore black, a hood and had her face covered, but Sara felt like she knew the woman, but they were always fighting, Always, But when Sara woke she never knew who the woman was. Rip said that was to do with the Lazarus pit, that it would take some time to remember everything again. The worse part of her dreams though was the falling. Every time she slept, no matter where, no matter for how long, she was always woken by dreams of falling. Today was no different.

"Naah!" Sara woke with a start. For a moment she didn't know where she was, but looking around the plane and seeing the faint sight of people in the darkness, she remembered they were on their way to starling city. Sara vaguely recognised the name.

"Bad dreams again?" A woman said softly

Sara turned to see Kendra strapped in a little way down from her looking concerned.

"I'm fine" Sara said bluntly

Kendra gave a faint nod and turned away.

"The bird's not scared of flying is she?" The man who insisted on being called Heatwave all the time laughed

"Fuck Off" Sara spat angrily

 _Language, Sara_

Sara gritted her teeth and closed her eyes to try and ignore the woman's voice that had been haunting her since they bought her back from the dead. It was a beautiful voice no doubt, but she didn't know whose voice it was or why it seemed to mean so much to her. The voice sounded too young to be her mother, Rip had told her that she had a sister too, maybe it was her. But the accent wasn't the same as Sara's so how could it be a family member? The voice that started out as beautiful was starting to become infuriating. Whether she had liked them before or not this mystery was starting to annoy her.

Sara must have fallen asleep again as the dark noisy plane was gone and she was laying wrapped in red sheets in a spacious room. She was on her side watching a large fire in the corner of the room. She felt happy here in this room and she felt even happier when a hand slowly made its way along her side, onto her stomach and up towards her breast. She smiled when she felt a naked body press against her back and she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"There are so many wonderful words in the world Sara, why must you swear so?"

"Because I know I'll get a reaction from you" Sara said smiling. She turned over to face the woman but before she could see her the bed disappeared and she was falling through the air.

Again Sara woke with a start.

Sara couldn't concentrate on what Rip was saying to them all, it was something about a meeting, but she was too distracted to care. The rooftop they were standing on seemed familiar even this late at night, maybe because it was this late at night, but she knew this place somehow.

As the others listened to Rip Sara moved away from the group to the edge of the rooftop. She looked around and took in more of the city. Looking across at the buildings she felt like there was a place she should go, in her mind it looked like a warehouse of some sort, but she felt like it wasn't quite what it appeared. The urge to be there was so great she didn't even look back at the others before she jumped from the rooftop.

As she ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards this unknown place, she was stopped by the sight of two silhouettes in the distance. It seemed strange to see other people on a rooftop this late at night, but it didn't take her long to recognise one of the figures in the distance. It was the figure from her dream, the one she was constantly fighting.

This could be the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack and finally defeat her supposed enemy for good Sara thought.

She instantly ran toward the figures pulling her mask up over her mouth and nose and pulling out the two halves of her bow staff as she went. A few steps before she reached the figures they heard her. They both turned at the same time but weren't quick enough to avoid Sara's attack. She swung the two halves of her staff at both the figures. One of them hitting the blonde woman across the face sending her falling to the ground, the other hitting the hooded figure in the arm she had brought up to defend herself.

The hooded woman stumbled back a few steps but Sara didn't stop her attack. The sticks swung at the woman nonstop but she managed to deflect a lot of them but not all. She was hit in the side of the head and stumbled again. At the same moment the blonde woman was behind Sara, she quickly turned toward her and hit her in the stomach with both sticks. As the blonde doubled over she took the two sticks again and with an upward strike hit the woman in the face sending her backwards to the ground.

Sara turned to see the hooded woman looking at her, she seemed to be assessing Sara, perhaps deciding her next move. Sara didn't give her any more time to formulate an attack, she quickly span around and knocked the woman's legs out from under her. When she was down Sara punched her in the head a few times, this had the desired effect of slowing the woman down. Sara quickly kneeled on one of her free arms, grabbed the other and placed it in a grip that was hard to get out of, she then pressed her free knee into the neck of the hooded woman.

As Sara looked down at the woman, she stopped her attempts to break free from Sara's knee and stared at her.

"Sara?" the woman only just managed to say loud enough for Sara to hear. She was starting to loose consciousness

At the sound of her name Sara faltered, the pressure of her knee easing slightly

The woman spoke again "Sara!" She croaked but before Sara could act the woman blacked out

Nyssa woke to find herself tied to a chair. She instinctively pulled at the rope around her wrists, but they didn't give at all, neither did the rope around her ankles. She quickly looked around to assess her current predicament, she found herself in what must have been an abandoned apartment.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind her

Nyssa knew the voice instantly and turned her head to try to see the woman, but couldn't.

The voice got angrier "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Sara?" Nyssa hadn't meant her voice to sound quite as scared as it did

"How do you know me?" The woman came into Nyssa's peripheral vision. The white outfit that Nyssa hadn't had time to look at properly earlier was practically the same as the one Sara had worn before, including the jacket that Nyssa had bought her. The only difference in her appearance, except of course for the colour of her outfit, was the lack of wig and the mask, not unlike Nyssa's own, covering Sara's lower face.

A million thoughts ran through Nyssa's mind. This woman was Sara. Her Sara. But how could it be, how could she be here?

"ANSWER ME" Sara pulled down her mask and stood in front of Nyssa. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? TELL ME" she was angrier than Nyssa had ever seen her. But she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Sara turned and walked away from Nyssa, clenching her fists, which Nyssa knew was a sign she was trying to calm herself down. It didn't seem to be working.

Sara turned to Nyssa again still angry. "Tell me who you are, tell me why I see you when I close my eyes" she sounded desperate.

"Untie me and I will tell you everything you want to know" Nyssa said calmly. Her calmness belying her inner turmoil at seeing Sara alive again.

Sara laughed, but not a nice laugh, not the kind of laugh Nyssa had missed so badly, this laugh was angry, even slightly crazed.

Sara may have laughed at the request, but she was also shocked by the hooded woman's voice. It was the one she kept hearing, the one that used to sooth her.

"Tell me who. You. Are." She was nearly begging. Nearly. "Tell me how you know me and how I KNOW YOU!" Her anger got the better of her again. She often wondered if she was this angry before she died.

The hooded woman looked her confidently in the eyes. She realised this must be quite terrifying for Sara, being here but apparently not remembering anything.

"I am Nyssa Al Ghul. And you… You are my beloved, I live for you, I would die for you, I have sworn a blood oath to avenge your murder."

Sara knew the name as soon as it had left the woman's lips, it was as if a piece of a puzzle had been put in place, she still couldn't make out the whole picture but part of it had become clearer.

Sara's demeanour softened slightly "You're the woman in bed with me..." Sara thought about it more "...in my dreams... that's why I keep hearing your voice" she smiled a little as she looked at Nyssa. Vague recollection of the two of two of them together filled Sara's mind, but then she remembered the other part of her dreams "If we were lovers why do I dream about us fighting? It's always just us fighting"

Nyssa thought about it for a moment "I trained you" Nyssa said quite proudly "The skills you have today are due to me, because I would insist we trained every day whether you liked it or not"

There was silence as Sara took it all in. Nyssa didn't look away from Sara for a moment, she still couldn't believe she was standing in front of her.

"Sara, untie me" she asked softly

It surprised Sara that she didn't even question the request this time, she took the knife from the back of her belt and cut the rope around Nyssa's ankles and wrists.

Nyssa rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been and stood causing Sara to step back, she still held the knife out just in front of her. Nyssa glanced at the knife only briefly as she knew Sara wouldn't use it. She stepped forward towards her and lifted her hand to Sara's face, she carefully moved a strand of her hair from in front of her eyes and placed it delicately behind her ear, then returned her hand to Sara's cheek.

It was the first bit of intimacy Sara had had since she'd came back to life, she hadn't realised she needed it so much. She closes her eyes and relished the feeling, leaning her cheek faintly into Nyssa's hand. She may not remember very much of her previous life, but she knew now that this woman was important to her, more important than anyone and she trusted her.

"My beloved, how I have missed you" Nyssa whispered stroking Sara's cheek.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, she could see such love in her eyes that it made her chest ache.

She closed her eyes again and pushed her face into Nyssa's chest. The smell of leather and sweetness seemed to calm her some more and as Nyssa wrapped her arms around her she felt the most content she'd felt in weeks.


End file.
